A typical paint can 100, as depicted in cross-section in FIG. 1, has a container surface 101 terminating at its upper end in a container bead 102. Around the periphery of the container's upper surface and inward from the container bead 102 is a container lip 103, which inwardly transitions into a circular container channel 104. The lid 105 has a corresponding lid channel 106, which is configured to fit into the container channel 104 and form a seal. Around the perimeter of the lid 105 is a raised lid bead 107, which is used in prying the lid 105 open.
Typically, the lid 105 is pried open by inserting a screw driver or similar tool into the gap between the container lip 103 and the lid bead 107. The lid 105 is commonly re-sealed by tapping on it with a hammer or the handle end of a screw driver.
This conventional approach to opening and re-sealing a paint can has two disadvantages. First, the painter is compelled to carry an additional tool, such as a screw driver. Second, the hammering on the lid to re-seal it often bends the lid channel 106, preventing it from sealing tightly.
The present invention avoids these disadvantages by providing a lid prying and sealing tool that is built into a paint brush and that employs leverage, rather than hammering, to re-seal the lid.